


Closest To You

by inkcharm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkcharm/pseuds/inkcharm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Realizing that Castiel could have chosen between a number of vessels, Dean is surprised the angel chose this particular one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closest To You

The latest bit of angel lore dumped on him was just one of those things that puzzled Dean to no end as he looked Castiel over. Just a tad bit shorter than him, hair messy as though he had just tumbled in the sheets with someone, blue eyes all ancient and innocent at the same time, tie crooked and trenchcoat dirty. 

 

„So you could have taken your pick? It didn't have to be Jimmy?“

 

Castiel nodded, those earnest eyes never leaving Dean's until the human had to look away, unwilling to have the angel continue looking to the very core of his mangled soul. That didn't stop Cas from staring. 

 

„Dude, why not pick a hot chick then?“

 

Brows furrowed in confusion, Cas just kept looking at Dean, who in turn rolled his eyes. 

 

„There must be hot chicks with enough daddy issues to pray instead of, you know, _work_.“ Maybe he really shouldn't expect Castiel to understand. He remembered Chastity and was unaware of the grin tugging on his lips. That night hadn't gone as planned, but Dean found he wouldn't change a thing about those moments. „You could have been some busty chick in a short skirt. Now that would have made my day.“

 

Something deepened in those impossible blue eyes, and the emotion there hit home like the fist of God or something. And Jesus fucking Christ, Dean wanted to steal that expression from Castiel's face and replace it with that annoyingly endearing quirk of his lips that wasn't really a smile. 

 

“I chose this vessel because it was closest to you” Cas explained.

 

Of course he had. Dean's shoulders slumped when realization finally clubbed him over the head violently. And then he figured 'what the hell' and just stole those full lips for himself, hot chick or not. After all, he found that there was not a single thing he would change about the angel who gripped him tight and the man whose lips yielded to his. 

 


End file.
